


jim do Not

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, but idk, i think this counts as crack, unicorn dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Jim goes onto a Class-M planet with a small team and finds a new buddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Trek fic is fuckin crack I'm off to a good start. I will be doing actual star trek fics in the future, I have two multichapters planned as well as a few one shots.

They were on an expedition on a Class-M planet, cataloging the native vegetation there. Spock was part of the main group; a few security officers and other scientists. Kirk had come down to "more accurately record the report" that would have to be sent to Starfleet. Spock trusted that he was telling the truth and gave no mind to him. 

This was a mistake. 

Jim had wandered off into the underbrush and found a small creature there. It was small and fluffy, roughly the size of a dog. It had antennae and a small horn on top of its head. The creature growled a bit when Jim went near it, but he advanced anyway. Once he held the "dog" it calmed down significantly. The "dog's" fur was about the same color of his hair, a warm gold. It was incredibly soft as well. 

"Captain! We're beaming back up!" Spock called. He had no idea where the captain actually was, he just hoped it was close enough to hear. 

"Coming!" Kirk yelled back, still carrying the "dog" in his arms. He needed a different name than just "dog". Unicorn dog? The horn looked like one of those out of an old book he read when he was younger. 

\---------------------------------

McCoy was in the transporter room, scanning everyone for any signs of cuts or infections. Spock waited for the rest of the group to be scanned before himself. Kirk finally beamed on and was carrying...

a...

dog???

But it couldn't be, it had a horn. And antennae. But it still looked like a Terran dog. 

"Jim-" McCoy started. While the...thing...was adorable, he knew Spock probably wouldn't allow him to keep it. 

"Look at it Bones!" Kirk said with a huge grin on his face. He started walking towards McCoy with the intention of asking Bones to pet the thing.

"Captain, this expedition was for vegetation only. We were not equipped for caring for animals from the planet." Spock said, stopping Kirk in his tracks, "By bringing the creature on board without the proper equipment you may have exposed the crew to new diseases, and at the very least broken-"

"Jim can keep it. New ship pet." McCoy interrupted. The look on Jim's face from after he said that was priceless. He was as giddy as a boy finding a puppy in a present. Which is basically what happened. Spock's reaction had also been priceless like he had just been insulted. 

"Cap-"

"Captain's orders, I get to keep the unicorn dog!" Jim declared, already jogging to his room. Spock couldn't argue with that. He just sighed and returned to his post. 

\---------------------

McCoy entered his quarters later to find the unicorn dog (as Jim called it) digging through his trash. He groaned and picked it up to bring it back to Jim. 

It was only a matter of time before he would regret saying yes, and that time had come. He wouldn't request Jim to bring it back however, he was already too attached to it.

Jim already named it Beastie.


End file.
